


Koala

by amethyst-noir (Arbonne)



Series: Rest Prompts [4]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Banter, Cloak of Levitation (Marvel), Established Relationship, Exhaustion, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Stephen Strange & Wong Friendship, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23721670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arbonne/pseuds/amethyst-noir
Summary: "Red, can you help me getting this overgrown koala to bed? Somehow I don't think he's going to be much help."
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Rest Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669489
Comments: 24
Kudos: 174





	Koala

**Author's Note:**

> Another one of the rest prompts. A lovely anon has requested "name" and I fused it together with "gravity":
>
>> **gravity.** cuddling up to a loved one when they are too tired to see straight.  
>  **name.** being so exhausted that they faintly whisper the name of someone they trust as they are carried to bed.  
> 

His exhaustion was soul-deep by the time Stephen stumbled home through Wong's portal. Thankfully, Tony was waiting for him and Stephen had to do nothing more than more or less fall into his arms.

"… just needs sleep."

He hadn't heard the rest of Wong's words and Tony's answer vanished in the air before he could hear. He'd never known that level of tiredness before and that included his days in the hospital. "Sleep," he echoed dutifully an buried his head in Tony's neck, breathing deeply to take in the long-missed scent of his lover.

"Missed you, too," Tony laughed and held him a little bit tighter when he stumbled. "Gotta confess I hoped you'd be a bit more coherent when you come home. I had a nice evening all planned out for the two of us."

Words. Words in Tony's voice. Their meaning was a mystery but Stephen was so happy to be in Tony's arms, to smell and hear him, that he nodded automatically. "Yes," he murmured.

"You haven't comprehended a single thing I said, right?"

"Tony," Stephen whispered happily and tried to get even closer into the embrace.

"Stephen," Tony echoed back and, hey, he actually understood that. "Sweetheart?" he beloved nickname made him smile, despite his exhaustion. A sigh. "Okay, bed it is. Hey, relic! Ouch, okay, sorry. Red, can you help me getting this overgrown koala to bed? Somehow I don't think he's going to be much help."

"Koala," Stephen giggled. "Like them."

"Really? Okay. I didn't know that. But you're doing a good job at being one right now."

In response, Stephen held on tighter as the Cloak wrapped itself around his middle and supported his body while Tony picked him up. He was just about coherent enough to recognize that he was carried in bridal style and was still trying to decide if he was upset or okay with that when he was put down on their bed.

"Sleep," Tony said, speaking slowly and directly into his ear as if to make sure that Stephen could hear him. "I'll take care of everything."

"Stay." Stephen could hear himself beg as if from far away. "Please." Was that husky, barely-there thing really his voice?

Gentle laughter. "Of course. Let me just…"

Tony was trying to move away and Stephen couldn't allow that. Somehow he found the strength to reach out and grab Tony's wrist with shaking fingers. "Stay," he repeated.

"Okay." Nothing more; Tony seemed to finally understand that Stephen was too exhausted for anything but mindless clinging. "Cuddling it is. Come here, I've got you."

He barely gave Tony enough time to lay down and get comfortable before he rolled over, put his head on Tony's shoulder and held on to him for dear life.

"Koala," Tony accused him again; a change from the usual 'cat' Stephen had to deal with on a regular basis.

He tried to protest but, apart from a tiny sound of disapproval, there was nothing.

"A very cute one, especially considering your size. Sleep now, baby. I've got you."

The promise, so often spoken and never broken, finally allowed Stephen to heed the siren call of sleep. "Koala," he mumbled, already half-dreaming of one. "Cute."

"Yes, you are and also a very cuddly one." Tony kissed the top of his head and that was the last thing he remembered.


End file.
